


Overwhelming Odds

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight, Clint asks Natasha a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the schwarma scene, before the big departure scene

Clint hissed a little as Natasha released the brace on his knee now that they were alone.

"Back there in the fight," he began, to get his mind off the pain, "you said it reminded you of Budapest. Really? Because I remember staring at you over a gun," he continued, only to be interrupted.

"Three. My two, your one," Natasha said as she inspected the knee. She rose to get the heat pack for it, with an ice pack for after.

"Three. No aliens, or overwhelming odds though."

She smiled over her shoulder at him. "Convincing you was hard enough."


End file.
